Lingkaran
by Reddish Bi
Summary: No Sumarry. Lee Hyuk Jae FF. Don't like Don't Read :)


**Karena apa yang telah retak takkan bisa direkatkan lagi dengan sempurna, ia akan tetap meninggalkan bekas luka yang takkan bisa hilang.**

**Selamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Lingkaran**

**By Ciezie**

**Warning : Typo. Aneh. **

**Lee Hyukjae jelas bukan milik saya. Dia adalah seorang idol yang saya sukai. Meski sering kali saya kecewa padanya ah mungkin pada diri saya sendiri.**

**Just Fiction ~~ **

**Jadi yang gak bisa ngerti, pergi dari FF ini! #galakmodeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin, tanpa senyum itulah dia yang sekarang. Bahkan aku hampir tak bisa mengenali bahwa itu Hyukjae. Kemana senyum hangat yang biasanya terukir di wajahnya, mata yang ramah itu juga jadi beku. Dia bagai patung berjalan.

Kenapa dengannya? Lebih lagi dia tak mau memberi tahuku apapun. Dia tetap bersikap seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya di depanku. Tapi bahkan sekali lihat saja aku tahu itu bukan dia. Dia telah berubah.

"Kau mau diam saja di sana? Katanya mau mengajakku bermain game?"

Aku segera memberikan senyum dan mengangguk padanya. Kurangkul bahunya erat. "Tentu saja. Ayo berangkat."

Dia terkekeh. Aku tahu hanya kekehan palsu seperti semua sikapnya seharian ini.

Kami berjalan pelan. Sekarang bukan keheningan yang nyaman lagi. Ini kecanggungan yang nyata. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mencairkan ini semua. Dadaku malah berdebar ketakutan. Aku tersenyum dan melepaskan rangkulan bahuku.

Di depan, ada kotak sampah yang terguling, isinya berantakan di trotoar. Aku berhenti dan memberi senyum. Tapi senyumku memudar ketika Hyukjae terus berjalan melewati sampah itu.

"Hei... kenapa berhenti? Ayo!" dia melambaikan tangannya.

Aku mendekat dengan senyum kaku. Dia tersenyum dan gantian merangkul pinggangku, tangannya tak sampai pada bahuku. Aku berjalan bersamanya tapi anganku berkelana pada masa itu.

.

.

.

"_Isshhhh bagaimana mungkin orang-orang itu lewat tanpa peduli sama sekali pada sampah yang berantakan ini. Mereka lewat begitu saja, ya ampun.. benar-benar... bla bla bla..."_

_Aku hanya memandangnya dengan senyum dikulum. Aku suka dia yang sedang marah-marah begitu. _

"_Dan kau tak mau membantuku... ishhh dimana rasa kemanusiaanmu!"_

_O.. ouw... dia memelototiku garang. Aku segera tersenyum dan mendekat padanya. Bersama-sama kami membereskan sampah yang berantakan itu._

"_Mungkin saja mereka yang lewat sedang terburu-buru Hyukkie..."_

_Dia menoleh memandangku._

"_Tidak semua orang yang lewat di sini sedang santai kan? Mungkin mereka ada yang akan pergi ke sebuah acara penting. Mereka ingin berhenti untuk memunguti sampah ini tapi mereka tak punya waktu. Atau bisa jadi ada keluarganya yang sedang sakit, bisa jadi juga mereka punya janji dalam hatinya untuk kembali."_

_Di termenung lama sampai akhirnya mengangguk. "Hmmm iya juga ya..."_

_Iya kan dia sebenarnya selalu baik. Dia kadang keras kepala, tapi bila dinasehati dia akan menerima dengan terbuka. _

"_Makanya jangan didahulukan marah-marah..."_

_Dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lalu kembali bangkit. "Nah ayo kita main game! LET'S GO..." teriaknya penuh semangat. _

_._

_._

_._

"Kita lebih dahulu datang!"

Aku mengusap bahunya agar tenang, tapi bahkan bisa kurasakan bahunya turun naik tanda dia benar-benar marah atau kesal.

"Mohon maaf, tapi mereka..." manager itu membungkukkan punggungnya dalam.

"Mereka orang kaya?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar suaranya begitu sinis.

"Bukan begitu tuan.. mereka ..."

"Ah mereka pelanggan tetap? Atau kerabat mereka adalah pemilik cafe ini... ishh baiklah... orang miskin sepertiku memang tak pantas makan di sini..."

Hyukjae lalu keluar begitu saja dari Cafe bahkan tanpa mengajakku. Aku segera membungkuk minta maaf dan kemudian keluar mengejarnya. Ya masalahnya sebenarnya sepele. Setelah main game kami memutuskan untuk makan di cafe, kami sudah mendapat tempat duduk, tapi tiba-tiba manager menghampiri kami dan meminta kami untuk datang lagi dalam beberapa jam dan akan digratiskan karena ada tamu mendadak.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia marah begitu saja. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengejarnya. Dia berhenti ketika aku menarik tangannya tapi dia tak mau berbalik ke arahku sama sekali.

"Kita pergi ke cafe lain ya?" ucapku pelan.

Dia menggeleng, masih tak mau menghadapku.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha meringankan hatiku yang berat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya selama aku pergi? Kurangkul pundaknya dan kuajak berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

"_Sudahlah tak apa.. ayo kita pulang. Lagipula aku ingin makanan Umma..."_

_Amarahku sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Hanya karena penampilan hyukjae mereka melarang kami masuk ke restauran ini, yang benar saja? Aku akan membayarnya karena aku juara lomba. Kami bukan mau mengemis. _

_Aku hampir akan masuk lagi ke dalam restauran, tapi dia menahan lenganku. _

"_Aku bilang sudahlah.. lagipula..." dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. "Masakan di sini aneh rasanya... Nuna pernah bilang padaku..." bisiknya._

_Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang seceria biasa. _

"_Ayolah..." dia menarik-narik tanganku. "Umma bilang dia akan memasakkan kita daging yang enakkkkkkk... hadiah karena kau telah memenangkan lomba itu... ishh kau sudah dianggapnya anak bahkan aku dilupakan."_

_Akhirnya amarahku luruh. Aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan hari ini. Dia sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku tersenyum dan merangkul bahunya, dia memberiku senyum balik. Gummy smilenya. _

"_Wah lihat... kyeopta..." bisiknya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang lewat di depan kami._

"_Yaaaa..." aku memberinya jitakan. _

"_Appo... kau ini kapan kau akan berhenti menjitakiku...?"_

"_Sampai kau berhenti melirik-lirik tiap gadis yang lewat..."_

"_Hee? Wae? Aku kan sudah cukup umur..."_

_Aku menjitaknya lagi. " Cihhh kekanakan-kanakan begini kau bilang cukup umur?"_

"_Ya... aku dewasa kau tahu?" _

_Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan menjauh._

"_Yaaa... kau... tunggu aku..."_

_Tak lama kurasakan kembali lengannya memeluk pinggangku. Bersama kami pulang ke rumahnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"Aku bilang aku tak mau!"

Aku urung untuk masuk ke ruangan mendengar suara Hyukkie. Diam-diam aku menguping. Kami sedang dalam acara reuni sekolah.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Aku hanya minta tukar tempat duduk, aku tak suka di dekat AC, aku sedang sakit."

"Haha kau kira aku akan terkecoh lagi dengan tipuanmu. Kau ingin duduk di sini agar dekat dengan gadis itu kan? Cih memalukan!"

Lalu terdengar suara ribut-ribut, aku segera masuk. "Ada apa ini?" teriakku.

Kerumunan di mejaku dan Hyukkie pecah. Menyisakan Hyukjae dengan sorot mata yang sungguh menakutkan. Begitu penuh dengan kemarahan. Seolah dia menumpukkan semua kemarahan dan meluapkannya sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban. Mereka keluar kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing menyisakan Hyukjae yang kini sedang memberiku senyum cerianya, tentu saja yang palsu.

"Mereka biasa cari gara-gara denganku..." Hyukjae lalu duduk dan kembali memandang ke depan panggung.

Aku.. aku bahkan tak punya sedikit keberanian untuk bertanya padanya. Aku terlalu takut dengan kenyataan. Hyukjaeku telah berubah?

.

.

.

"_Kalau kau mengalah begitu terus mereka akan semakin semena-mena..."_

_Hyukjae tetap asyik dengan bukunya._

"_Yaaaa aku berbicara denganmu!" omelku kesal._

"_Ishh kau berisik sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan buku ini kalau kau terus mengomeliku?"_

_Aku tak menjawab hanya memberinya mukaku yang paling keruh agar dia tahu betapa aku kesal dengan sikap 'mengalahnya'._

"_Kau tahu sebuah pepatah mengatakan, yang paling hebat itu yang bisa menahan amarahnya. Aku bisa saja balik melawan, tapi apa yang akan aku dapatkan? Perdebatan yang takkan berakhir bahkan mungkin sampai perkelahian. Lagipula apa yang mereka minta tidak sampai pada tahap yang begitu besar kan? Sudahlah. Damai itu indahhhhh..." dia memberiku cengiran yang langsung meluluhkan amarahku. _

_Aku mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Dia memberiku pelototan yang tentu saja kuabaikan. Bagaimana mungkin ada hati sebaik ini? _

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan-jangan... kita main games saja bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kita baru saja main games Hyukkie tadi pagi. Ayolah kita nonton film ini. Kau tahu ini mendapat penghargaan sebagai film terbaik."

"Aku malas ... " dia memberiku aegyo yang membuatku akhirnya luluh.

"Ah iya bagaimana kalau berlatih dance.. ada lagu super junior yang baru kan... kau pasti sudah punya.." aku segera membuka lemari tempanya menyimpan kaset atau CD, tapi yang kudapatkan adalah kaset-kaset yang berdebu.

"Kau jarang memainkan CD-CD ini ya? Ohh ya ampun lihat debunya..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajanya yang begitu datar tanpa emosi, tapi ketika sadar aku memandanginya dia kembali memakai topeng ceria itu.

"Iya.. aku bosan. Belakangan aku sedang hobi main di alam. Lebih seru!"

Aku hanya diam. Sudah cukup! Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku melihat berkeliling kamar ini. Lebih teliti. Tak ada lagi poster-poster yang tertempel. Dindingnya terasa sunyi. Rak buku itu terlihat sama seperti saat aku pergi. Apa dia juga berhenti membaca cerita?

.

.

.

"_Jadi dancer!"_

_Dia menjawab mantap. Aku berdecak hanya untuk menggodanya. _

"_Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku sudah memperlihatkanmu tarianku kan? Tidak kalah dari idol-idol yang ada di TV itu."_

"_Araaa... bagaimana kalau kau tak punya kesempatan menjadi dancer. Kau harus punya rencana B kan?"_

_Dia tampak diam. "EMM tentu saja aku ada rencana B, aku akan jadi pemain film... emm bukan buka tapi pembuat film.. aku ingin menyebarkan kedamaian ke seluruh dunia lewat film-filmku..."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. _

"_Susah tidak ya?"_

"_Hee?"_

"_Mengapai impianku?" dia terlihat tercenung._

"_Tentu saja takkan mudah, Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin kalau kita berusaha kan? Aihh kemana semangatmu itu pergi?" _

_Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan! Semangat!"_

_Aku balas memberinya senyum. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku ingin tidur..."

Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan satu kata pun, melihatku mendekat ke tempat tidurnya dia langsung mengatakan itu. Apa dia tahu?

"Ahhh seharian ini benar-benar melelahkan ... aku rasanya bisa tidur dan bangun besok sore.. hahaha."

Aku tak bisa tersenyum, karena yang kurasakan malah sakit. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya? Apa yang tak kutahu? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja. Selama aku pindah kami tetap berhubungan baik lewat media social, telepon. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang kulewatkan?

"Baiklah.. selamat tidur... mimpi yang indah ya..." baiklah bahkan aku pun terlalu pengecut untuk bertanya. Aku takut. Aku takut ini semua karenaku. Aku takut pada kenyataan yang akan memukulku.

Aku ikut berbaring di tempat tidurku. Sejak kami kecil bahkan di kamar ini diletakkan dua tempat tidur, meski Hyukjae anak tunggal. Orang tuanya sudah menganggapku anak mereka. Aku tak berani bergerak, apalagi ketika aku mulai melihat tubuh itu bergetar. Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya? Aku ingin memeluknya, tapi bahkan kecanggungan ini tak mengizinkannya.

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut melihat sorot matanya yang sekarang. Semua keberanianku menghilang. Apa dia terluka karena kepergianku dulu?

.

.

.

"_Kita akan jadi sahabat selamanya kan?"_

_Suatu hari Hyukjae bertanya ketika kamis sedang duduk-duduk di depan rumah menikmati pemandangan senja hari._

_Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan sebagai sahabat sesempurna dia. Kami sangat berbeda dan bertolak belakang, tapi kami juga punya kesamaan dan malah perbedaan itu lah yang membuat kami semakin solid. _

"_Tapi kau tahu katanya tak ada kata selamanya itu? Semua akan ada akhirnya?"_

_Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kematian akan menjadi akhir. Tapi selama hidup aku akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu dan begitu pun kau kan?"_

_Tak terdengar jawaban. "Aku takut tak bisa menunaikan janji itu. Bagaimana kalau aku ubah kata-katanya. Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu semampuku, selalu mendoakan kebaikanmu, ada di sampingmu sebisaku, membantumu sebisaku, bukan kata selamanya."_

_Aku hanya terkekeh. Bagiku kedengaran sama saja. "Terserah kau saja lah!"_

"_Kalau begitu ayo kaitkan jari kita!"_

_Aku mendengus, "Ya ampun kau kira kita anak TK?"_

_Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan balas mendengus. _

"_Iya baiklah..." aku tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari. Dia kembali tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tautan jari kami. _

_._

_._

_._

Kami berlari pagi bersama. Udaranya sangat segar tapi tetap tak bisa menyegarkan pikiranku. Bagaimana caraku menguraikan benang kusut ini. Padahal penyelesaian sangat mudah, tinggal bertanya. Tapi rasanya lebih sulit dari pada belajar mengendarai pesawat terbang misalnya. Hyukjae begitu dekat, tapi rasanya dia jauh. Sangat jauh.

"Banyak yang berubah kan?" terdengar suaranya, aku menoleh padanya sesaat menyangka dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia sedang memandangi sekitar aku pun lalu ikut memandang berkeliling.

"Kau masih ingat kan? Dulu di sana ada penjual makanan, sekarang berganti dengan salon kecantikan. Taman tempat kita bermain dulu pun tak ada berganti dengan tempat fitness."

Bahkan kau pun telah berubah. Atau mungkin aku pun telah berubah?

"Apakah kau mendoakanku selama di sana?"

"Hah?"

Hyukjae menghentikan larinya lalu duduk di benteng kecil. Aku masih dengan wajah bingung ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak pernah lupa untuk mendoakanmu. Aku selalu berdoa agar kau sehat, tetap jadi juara, bahkan juga aku mendoakanmu bertemu dengan gadis yang baik. Selalu setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur. Apa kau mendoakanku juga?"

Aku hanya terdiam menatap matanya yang terluka. Dia pasti tahu hanya dari sorot mataku apa jawabannya. Ketika kami berpisah karena perguruan tinggi yang menawarkan beasiswa penuh padaku ada di kota lain. Di pusat kota lebih tepatnya. Setelah itu yang kulakukan adalah terus belajar dan belajar. Semua kegiatan menyitaku. Aku.. aku hanya berdoa sesekali... itu pun... tak ada namanya dalam doaku.

"Aku kesepian dan sendirian semenjak kau pergi. Aku berusaha berteman dengan siapapun tapi aku tak pernah bisa merasa cocok dengan siapapun. Aku berjalan-jalan sesekali bersama mereka, tapi tak ada yang mengertiku sepertimu. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk lebih banyak di rumah, meski sepi, aku lebih nyaman di sana. Aku suka bermain ketika ada kau ada yang akan menemani dan melindungiku."

Hyukjae... apa aku sekejam itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu?

"Aku sangat rindu padamu. Tapi aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya akan membuat pelajaramu terganggu. Aku berusaha tetap terlihat seperti aku yang begini. Aku berusaha kuat. Aku terlalu bodoh karena terlalu meletakkan persahabatan masa kecil kita segalanya. Padahal aku tahu tak ada kata selamanya. Pada akhirnya kita akan punya hidup sendiri-sendiri. Harusnya aku belajar mandiri juga."

Sakit. Hatiku rasanya sakit mendengarnya.

"Tapi kadang aku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku sendiri. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa hanya aku yang mengingat dan begitu merindukanmu? Aku tahu itu pikiran bodoh. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentarsi pada hal lain. Aku seharusnya menyibukan diri pada hal lain juga. Pada akhirnya aku juga mencoba lagi membuka diri. Tapi tak ada lagi teman sepertimu. Pelan-pelan aku belajar menjadi kuat. Aku mempraktekan semua yang kau katakan padaku dulu."

Dia menoleh dan memandangku. Pandangan matanya tak lagi menggunakan topeng ceria. Itu sepenuhnya kelam. "Aku berhasil. Awalnya sulit. Aku merasa sangat tertekan dan sedih karena merasa berbuat jahat. Tapi lama-lama aku bisa. Aku bukan penakut lagi. Tapi..."

Dia menunduk dan menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Tapi aku malah lebih kesepian. Sesaat dengan pertengkaran, dan semua kepercayaan diri itu aku merasa lega dan bahagia. Tapi itu semu. Aku ingin kembali menjadi aku yang dulu, tapi aku tak bisa lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur menjauh dari itu. Aku tak bisa menjadi Hyukjae yang pemaaf lagi, aku tak bisa menjadi Hyukjae yang begitu percaya pada kedamaian lagi."

Aku tak kuat lagi mendengarnya, aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Ini salahku. Jangan-jangan semua keberhasilanku bukan hanya karena usaha kerasku saja tapi buah doa-doanya. Tapi aku, apa yang kuberi padanya?

"Kau tahu Hyuk sebenarnya aku ingin sepertimu, aku ingin sesabar itu. Aku selalu iri padamu. Kau harusnya bangga terhadap sikapmu."

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Kenyataan tak ada tempat di dunia ini untuk orang lemah dan selalu mengalah pada keadaan. Lebih-lebih tak ada tempat untukku. Aku tak sepercaya dirimu yang bisa masuk pada bidang pekerjaan apa saja, aku juga tak sekaya mu yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Takdirku adalah menjalani hidup ini apa adanya. Jangan banyak bermimpi."

"Hyukkie..."

"Jangan beri aku nasehat apapun. Kau sendiri tahu kan aku lebih hebat dalam soal itu. Aku sekarang bukan aku yang dulu. Tenang saja aku akan kuat. Ayo kita berbahagia saja selama ada kesempatan selama kau bisa berlibur di sini."

Lalu dia melangkah begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kalau bahkan dia jauh lebih pintar soal perenungan hidup dibandingku. Dia lebih bijak dariku. Dia selalu memotivasiku.

Apa?

.

.

.

**END**

**So, ada yang bisa menebak siapakan 'sahabat' hyukkie di sini? Dan apa buktinya kalau itu dia. **

**#smile**

**Okai... bukan smile**

**#bittersmile :)**


End file.
